


Все ее имена

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, life - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Как только ни называли Первую в течении жизни. Она прошла долгий путь, прежде чем стать просто Морин.





	Все ее имена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335220) by LJC. 



> Упоминаются инопланетные евгенические эксперименты и генетические изменения.  
> Написано тысячу лет нащад на какой-то фест.

**Совершенство**  
  
Она уже дважды подавала заявление в Академию.  
  
В первый раз — когда ей было одиннадцать, и ей ответили, что минимальный возраст подачи заявления начинается с эквивалентного четырнадцати годам по стандарту, потому что кадеты должны быть физически достаточно развиты, чтобы выдержать высокие нагрузки. И даже после ускоренной трехлетней программы обучения она будет слишком юна, чтобы получить должность после распределения. Во второй раз она предприняла попытку в возрасте тринадцати лет и была проинформирована, что согласно правилам Звездного флота, генетически измененным индивидам запрещено служить во флоте, если их модификации противоречат Евгеническому акту, принятому в 2155 году. Акт гласил, что генетические «усовершенствования», имеющие целью исключительно повышение физического и умственного превосходства сверх Утвержденных Человеческих Норм, закрывают для индивида возможность получить любую должность в медицинском отделении Звездного флота и в командовании, а в оперативном отделе — выше сержантской.   
  
Она подала официальную жалобу, приложив к ней результаты своего полного медицинского обследования и записи, указывавшие на то, что иллирианская евгеника сводится лишь к контролируемой программе размножения без каких-либо вмешательств в геном извне. Она приводила выдержки из медицинских статей, издававшихся как в самой Федерации, так и за ее пределами за последние сто лет. Цитаты, затрагивающие достигнутый прогресс в естественном снижении уровня нейропередатчиков в генетически модифицированных гуманоидах посредством тщательного селекционного отбора и описывающие меры безопасности, которые регулярно использовались в медицинской практике денобуланцами и колонистами в Моуб-секторе.  
  
Когда Совет федерации отменил Евгенический акт и заменил его «Актом о генетическом моделировании» 2236 года, она увидела для себя возможность и воспользовалась ею. Не прошло и нескольких дней с момента принятия акта, как ее заявление было принято. Тем не менее, перед ней стояло еще одно препятствие: ее собственный народ.  
  
Иллирианское общество было очень консервативно и жило практически в полной изоляции. Учитывая, что она находилась на попечении государства, ее заявление на поступление в инопланетную организацию должно было быть одобрено властями. А так как предполагалось, что она станет самым выдающимся генетическим образцом среди созданных Программой в год ее рождения, от нее ожидали, что она останется на Иллирии. Более того, пожертвует в фонд Программы свой генетический материал, а будущее свяжет с Иллирианской Академией Наук, способной посоперничать научными достижениями даже со своим вулканским прототипом.  
  
Поэтому она сделала единственное, что могла в этих обстоятельствах, — сбежала.  
  
Она была высокой для своего возраста, а одежда свободного кроя помогла скрыть ее более чем юный возраст. Проезд до альфы Центавра она оплатила с помощью дополнительного счета, открытого ею двумя годами ранее, куда автоматически отчислялась часть ее месячного содержания, совсем крошечная, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Для программиста уровня а-4 с эйдетической памятью провернуть это не составило труда.  
  
Она бросила все свое имущество и установила на комме автоматические сообщения, которые должны были проигрываться, когда кто-то попытается с ней связаться. Должны были пройти дни (она очень на это надеялась), прежде чем ее отсутствие заметят. И действительно, когда это случилось она уже заняла место в качестве кадета Академии Звездного флота альфы Центавры, намереваясь перевестись в один из земных кампусов, как только ее спонсор добьется этого по своим каналам.  
  
К тому времени, как посол Иллирии на Земле появился на пороге офиса адмирала Чандры, требуя, чтобы ее вернули на попечение иллирианского государства, она уже подала заявление на выход из-под их опеки, чтобы считаться дееспособной перед лицом закона Федерации.  
  
Сбежать с Иллирии оказалось легко.  
  
Вытравить Иллирию из себя... Что ж, это была задача потруднее.  
  
  
**Аугмент**  
  
Находясь в приемной капитана Эйприла, она понимала, что ее поведение было мелочным, глупым и могло стоить ей карьеры.  
  
Оскорбление «аугмент» не было ни отражающим истину (в ее геном не вносились дополнительные усовершенствования), ни чем-то новым, чего бы на не слышала ранее с самого момента поступления в Академию. Оно звучало в коридорах каждый раз, стоило ей найти неожиданное решение во время теста, или стать первым кадетом факультета командования, вернувшимся с симуляции, или опрокинуть более крупного и физически развитого соперника на маты в спортивном зале. Во всех прочих случаях она просто поднимала голову выше, отказываясь чувствовать себя задетой.  
  
Но не в этот раз.  
  
— Итак, кадет, — произнес капитан Эйприл, засунув руки глубоко в карманы своего совершенно неуставного кардигана, — не потрудитесь ли объяснить, почему кадет Клэнси в данный момент пребывает в медотсеке с выбитой челюстью?  
  
— Секунда слабости, сэр, — все, что она могла сказать, опустив глаза на свои разбитые костяшки, поблескивавшие от наложенного на ссадины дезинфекционного геля.  
  
— Вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что драки в столовой не только порицаются, но и могут довести кадета до трибунала?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Ее спина была прямой, как шомпол, но в глазах досадливо плескались раздражение и тревога в ответ на взгляд капитана — не обвинительный или сердитый, а, скорее, задумчивый.  
  
— Учитывая, что это учебный полет, и «Конституция» не ведет боевых действий, когда подобное поведение было бы не только недостойным офицера Звездного флота, но и могло бы подвергнуть риску сам корабль и его команду, право назначить подходящее дисциплинарное взыскание принадлежит вашим инструкторам, — он опустил взгляд на доклад старшего помощника. — Если я передам это дело им.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Свидетельские показания кадетов вашей группы гласят, что так называемая «секунда слабости» случилась после семи минут словесных оскорблений от другого кадета. Включая те, что затрагивают Иллирию, Денобулу и пару других миров в составе Федерации, которые проводят крайне необходимые медицинские исследования, приносящие, в свою очередь, пользу всей Федерации как таковой. И что ваш — обождите, как там лейтенант Рид это сформулировал... — «первоклассный хук слева, чертовски сильный для такого тощего кадета» пошел в ход только тогда, когда кадет Клэнси вторгся в ваше личное пространство, совершая угрожающие жесты.  
  
— Он не коснулся меня и пальцем, сэр, — выпалила она.  
  
— Будь по-моему, он бы не коснулся пальцем ничего, кроме швабры.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
Он приподнял бровь.  
  
— Что, вы предпочли бы карцер?  
  
— Нет, сэр... капитан.  
  
— Хорошо. И в следующий раз, когда кто-то развоняется из-за вашего «совершенства» при исполнения вами ваших прямых обязанностей, вы пойдете с этим к старпому. Тот, в свою очередь, применит дисциплинарные меры, которые с меньшей вероятностью повлекут за собой необходимость в медпомощи. Понятно?  
  
— Да, сэр, — она сглотнула, чувствуя, как румянец пополз вверх по шее, какой бы спокойной она ни старалась казаться. — Разрешите говорить откровенно, сэр!  
  
— Да, кадет?  
  
— Все другие командиры, под чьим началом я служила, говорили, что мне нужно «отрастить кожу потолще», сэр.  
  
— С вашей кожей все в полном порядке, как по мне, — он неожиданно улыбнулся, по-отечески тепло. Уже не в первый раз она была поражена манерой капитана Эйприла вести себя и тем, как отличается он от других капитанов, на чьих суднах она принимала участие в учебных маневрах. — А теперь отправляйтесь прямиком к доктору Пул в медотсек. Вы назначены к ней мальчиком на побегушках на всю неделю, дабы у вас была возможность подумать над своими поступками. Когда она закончит с вами, будете переведены на мостик в Гамму-смену как замена для мистера Флориды.  
  
Ее глаза округлились.  
  
— За штурвал, сэр?  
  
— Отлично, кадет. С подобными навыками наблюдения вы получите лейтенантские нашивки еще до конца года.  
  
Она вспыхнула еще сильнее, чувствуя, как налились краской кончики ушей, к счастью, скрытые тяжелой копной темных волос.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Не благодарите меня пока. Сара куда жестче, чем я. Она, должно быть, заставит вас всю неделю чистить утки ультразвуковой зубной щеткой, — он махнул рукой, прогоняя ее. — А теперь кыш. Не заставляйте ее ждать.  
  
Она изо всех сил старалась не расплыться в улыбке, пока не оказалась в безопасности турболифта.   
  
За штурвал.  
  
  
**Ледышка**  
  
Иллюминатор переднего обзора заволокло белым. Она знала, что он по-прежнему функционален, судя по показаниям, бегущим по его краям, но туманность перекрывала все поле обзора, и даже несмотря на поляризационное стекло ей хотелось поднять руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза.  
  
Она этого не сделала.  
  
— Мистер Тайлер, уведите нас из зоны действия. Включить полный импульс.  
  
Казалось, Тайлер, стоявший у пульта управления, собирался что-то сказать, но одного взгляда Первой было достаточно, чтобы он прикусил язык. Тайлер вполне мог управлять стартовым ускорителем и варпом со своего места, ей же оставалось смотреть на пустое место за рулем.   
  
Ей повезло, что лейтенант Пальмер получила лишь незначительные травмы, руки самой Первой ныли от ожогов от искр и расплавленного пластика, полученных ею при попытке вытащить лейтенанта из-за взорвавшейся консоли.  
  
Хотя инерционное демпфирование работало в полную силу, ей казалось, что «Йорктаун» вибрирует от набираемой скорости по мере того, как они пытались оказаться от взрывной волны как можно дальше как можно быстрее; в воздухе стояла вонь от едкого дыма и тошнотворно приторный запах расплавленных микросхем. Струйка дыма все еще поднималась от почерневшей станции, где должна была сидеть сама Первая, не занимай она сейчас капитанское кресло.  
  
Она повернулась к Споку — единственному из всей команды мостика, кто не выказал никакой видимой реакции при виде шаттла, объятого светом, когда взорвалась белая карликовая звезда. Спокойствие молодого офицера по науке помогло ей взять чувства под контроль, и она скорее сказала, нежели рявкнула:  
  
— Отчет о повреждениях?  
  
— На всех палубах наблюдается повышенный уровень радиации, но в безопасных пределах. Затворы на палубе десять держатся, и доктор Бойс доложил, что капитан пришел в сознание.  
  
Она решительно кивнула вулканцу.  
  
— Мистер Спок, мостик ваш.  
  
Только когда двери турболифта сомкнулись за ней, она, враз обмякнув, оперлась спиной о стену. Поднесла к лицу руку — та мелко дрожала, — а немного отодвинув ее, увидела, что та вся в копоти, поте и слезах.  
  
Когда в корпусе корабля пробило брешь, Пайк находился на палубе десять и его ударило о переборку раньше, чем брешь была автоматически запаяна внутренним силовым полем. Стоило ему увидеть, как она, слегка пошатываясь, показалась из-за угла медотсека, стало ясно, что очень даже громким протестам начальника медслужбы не придадут значения. Так что Бойсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как отпустить Пайка в его каюту, выкрикивая вслед предупреждения насчет ушибленных ребер и возможного сотрясения — что Крис успешно пропустил мимо ушей.  
  
Он щеголял парой довольно впечатляющих синяков и передвигался несколько скованно, но не растерял своего командного вида, когда подхватил ее под локоть и повел в свою каюту, находившуюся недалеко от медотсека.  
  
— Вот. Выпейте, — сказал капитан Пайк, всовывая ей в руки стакан с неопознаваемой янтарной жидкостью.  
  
— Капитан, я вообще-то не...  
  
— Заткнитесь и пейте, коммандер. Уж поверьте мне.  
  
Он сложил руки на груди, сверля ее взглядом, пока она не выпила все до конца, крепко зажмурив глаза, когда алкоголь — самый настоящий, не синтетический, от действия которого она могла тут же избавиться — пробежал вниз по горлу, обжигая. Однако ее руки перестали трястись, и она смогла опустить стакан на стол, не разбив.  
  
— Звезда взорвалась и повредила наши варповые двигатели. Мы никак не могли спасти шаттл и одновременно избежать ударной волны только лишь на импульсной энергии. И не могли поднять их на борт, не опустив щиты, это наполнило бы корабль опасным уровнем радиации. Вы все еще были в медотсеке. Я приняла единственное возможное решение.  
  
— Я не просил вас об отчете, Первая, — мягко отозвался он, и эти слова больше всего прочего заставили ее опуститься на низкий диванчик. От ее формы до сих пор несло дымом; она убеждала себя, что лишь поэтому у нее щиплет в глазах.  
  
— Пришлось выбирать: мистер Сиддик и м’Тсык или жизни всех находящихся на борту.  
  
— Вы еще никого не теряли под своим командованием?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
Он присел рядом с ней, достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться до бутылки, которую примостил между ними, но и достаточно далеко, чтобы она не чувствовала дискомфорта.  
  
— Они знали свое дело. Были осведомлены о рисках, когда вступили в Звездный флот. Вы сделали все, что могли, чтобы вернуть шаттл. Никто не может просить от вас большего, нежели выполнять свои обязанности в меру собственных возможностей.  
  
«Скажите это Сиддику и м’Тсыку», хотелось ей ответить, но она промолчала.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем они думали, капитан. Я отдала приказ. Я приговорила их товарищей к смерти и даже глазом не моргнула.  
  
— Они еще поблагодарят вас за это.  
  
Возможно, дело было в алкоголе. Возможно, в голосе м’Тсыка во время последнего сеанса связи, все еще звучащего у нее в голове. Она не могла убрать из голоса горькие нотки:  
  
— … за то, что я холодная, бессердечная, ничего не чувствующая…  
  
— Нет… вы чувствуете. Поверьте мне, вы чувствуете, — глаза Пайка смотрели на нее с добротой, но его голос был тверд. — Но вы не можете показать этого. Не на мостике. Им нужно, чтобы вы держали себя в руках — так они сами не потеряют голову. Им нужно знать, что, когда речь заходит о жизни каждого на этом корабле, вы возьмете принятие тяжелого решения на себя. И я скажу вам, что легче не будет.  
  
— Знаю, — огрызнулась она и с запозданием добавила: — Капитан.  
  
Он снова наполнил ее стакан, а потом плеснул немного себе самому. Она вскинула бровь.  
  
— Это в медицинских целях.  
  
Они выпили в тишине. Она представляла, сколько раз Фил появлялся в дверях с бутылкой для Криса. Пайк был прав: он сам не подавал вида. Она привыкла думать, что он неуязвим. Что ничто не может выбить его из колеи.  
  
Но ему требовалось выпить не меньше, чем ей самой.  
  
  
**Трусиха**  
  
— Не понимаю назначения этих действий, — произнесла Первая, нахмурившись.  
  
— Брехня, — жизнерадостно отозвалась Кейтлин Бэрри, главный инженер ЮСС «Йорктаун», разворачивая кресло к туалетному столику. Она опустила руки на плечи Первой, не давая ей встать. — Ты все прекрасно понимаешь. Просто тебе не терпится вернуться к терминалу.  
  
— График дежурств не составит сам себя, пока ты будешь атаковать меня косметикой.  
  
— График дежурств может подождать до утра. Ты же, напротив, явно нуждаешься в помощи эксперта. Потому как похоже, что ты собираешься пойти на свидание без грамма макияжа и с той же прической, что была у тебя на мостике две смены подряд.  
  
Первая еще сильнее помрачнела. Ее длинные темные волосы были убраны от лица назад и закреплены в пучок на затылке. Так они не падали ей на глаза во время работы. Эту прическу она носила каждый день в течение последних двух лет. Неужели Кейт думает, что она станет вплетать в волосы ленты, стоя у штурвала одного из самых заслуженных тяжелых крейсеров Звездного флота?  
  
— Это не свидание.  
  
— Ну да? Ужин у него в каюте? Прости, но разве капитан имеет обыкновение обсуждать с тобой дела корабля за изысканным ужином на двоих при свечах? Если так, то ты явно что-то не договаривала.   
  
Кейт была примерно одного роста с Первой, но округлая там, где Первая была худа, с глазами янтарного цвета и рыжеватыми волосами, а ее кожа покрывалась веснушками, стоило ей попасть под солнце. Что случалось довольно редко, учитывая, что текущим заданием «Йорктауна» было патрулирование нейтрального пространства между Федерацией и Клингонской империей.  
  
Она порылась в косметичке, перебирая тюбики с помадой в поиске оттенка, походящего к тону кожи подруги. Судя по выражению лица, Кейт при этом была крайне раздражена упорным сопротивлением этой самой подруги.   
  
— Это не будет ужин на двоих при свечах. Зная Криса, мне еще повезет, если он реплицирует стейки и достанет синтетическое пиво.  
  
Кейт закатила глаза.  
  
— Я видела, как ты расправлялась с орионскими пиратами в рукопашной, а теперь испугалась какой-то помады?  
  
— Это непрактично.  
  
— Да. В этом-то и смысл, — Кейт улыбнулась. — Иногда весь смысл в том, чтобы быть непрактичной. Сделать то, что ты обычно не стала бы — просто удовольствия ради. К тому же, тебе не помешало бы почувствовать себя поуютнее в собственной коже.  
  
— Ну а теперь ты просто ведешь себя гадко.  
  
— Я веду себя как твоя подруга. И как подруга же говорю, что быть в ладах с собственной сексуальностью и чувственностью и рисковать в личной жизни так же, как при исполнении, только к лучшему.  
  
— Идти на риск со своим командующим офицером — это неправильно, Кейт. Мы работаем вместе — и очень плотно. Если отношения между капитаном и старпомом станут неловкими или натянутыми, это повлияет на все, от дисциплины до эффективности выполнения ежедневных дел.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю! Вы оба профессионалы. Вы уже не первый год работаете вместе. И нельзя сказать, чтобы у Пайка не было близких отношений с членами экипажа. Они с Филом практически неразлучны, и даже когда они орут друг на друга через весь стол в зале для совещаний, разве это влияет на боевой дух экипажа? Ты просто ссешь.  
  
— Ну, конечно, я ссу! — рявкнула Первая, чувствуя, как кровь бросилась в щеки.   
  
Кейт положила тюбик с помадой на туалетный столик и присела, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.  
  
— Я же не говорю, чтобы ты сразу прыгнула к нему в постель. Просто добавь немного цвета, чтобы, ну, не знаю, показать, что у тебя есть губы. И они прямо перед ним, вообще-то. И что ты не только один из самых эффективных старпомов во всем флоте, но и красивая, живая, умная женщина, которая бы не отказалась и от личных отношений тоже.  
  
Первая посмотрела на нее, потом — на помаду, невинно лежавшую на столе. Она не стала переворачивать ее, чтобы посмотреть, какого та цвета, но не сомневалась, что та окажется красной. Потому что Кейт всегда говорила: если что-то делаешь, то надо делать это хорошо.  
  
— Только помада, — отозвалась она, предупреждающе подняв палец, и лицо Кейт просияло.  
  
— Да, — торопливо кивнула она.   
  
Первая была уверена, что Кейт уже перебирает в памяти весь свой форменный гардероб, прикидывая, что из нарядов могло бы подойти подруге.  
  
— Но я пойду в своей форме и ничего не буду делать с волосами.  
  
— Торгуйся-торгуйся! — что Первая предпочла перевести как «пока я удовольствуюсь тем, чего смогла добиться, но в следующий раз тебе не отвертеться от туфель».  
  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
  
— Огромная жирная ложь. Ты меня обожаешь.  
  
Кейт повернула кресло обратно к зеркалу, и Первая позволила себе маленькую улыбку. Возможно, немного помады совсем не повредит.  
  
  
**Капитан**  
  
Она, конечно же, уже раз сто садилась в командное кресло. Как старпом она занимала место капитана всякий раз, когда тот вместе с группой высадки спускался на планету или звездную станцию. Даже принимала на себя командование кораблем в гамма-смену, когда подходил ее черед, с неукомплектованной бригадой, состоявшей из младших офицеров и членов экипажа, которые практически никогда не встречались с капитаном Пайком лицом к лицу, поскольку находились на низшей ступени корабельной иерархии.  
  
Но — она пробежалась пальцами по рычагам управления, встроенным в подлокотники кресла, наклонилась вперед, чувствуя, как подушки сиденья подались под ее весом, потом — назад, словно испытывая их терпение — сейчас все было иначе.  
  
Сейчас она сидела в командном кресле «Йорктаун», зная, что когда они прибудут на Землю, а капитан Пайк и лейтенант-коммандер Спок благополучно займут новые должности в Сан-Франциско, она получит новые нашивки на погоны и станет полноправным командиром «Йорктаун».  
  
Двумя годами ранее ей предлагали командование «Лексингтон», но она отказалась. Не потому, что была не готова или не чувствовала в себе сил, но потому, что на тот момент скорее предпочла бы остаться старпомом Пайка на корабле, который знала, с командой, которая доверяла ей, нежели начинать новую борьбу за уважение и доверие, необходимые каждому командиру сверх того, что любая тренированная команда выказывала погонам. Если служба под командованием Пайка и научила ее чему-то за эти четыре года, так это тому, что доверие и уважение нужно заслужить, чтобы они по-настоящему что-нибудь значили.  
  
Первые пятнадцать лет жизни ее ценили не за то, кто она есть, а за то, что она такое. Следующие пятнадцать лет она пыталась доказать, что являет собой нечто большее, нежели идеальный набор генов на ножках. Теперь же она хотела лишь одного: стать лучшим офицером флота, каким только могла, и быть достойной той ответственности, которую несло с собой командование целым кораблем.  
  
Хотя, — подумалось ей, когда двери турболифта разъехались, и она выпрямилась в кресле, — возможно, это не все, чего она хотела.  
  
— Уже устраиваетесь, капитан? — спросил Пайк. Его голубые глаза казались еще ярче в холодном белом свете мостика. Когда он назвал ее согласно новому рангу, волна мурашек прошла по всему ее телу до самых пальцев ног, и повышение лишь частично было тому причиной.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
  
**Ее настоящее имя**  
  
Они не собирались спешить. После семи лет дружбы — четыре из которых она служила под его командованием — это казалось наилучшим решением. План был в том, чтобы поужинать и отправиться в Президентский зал торжеств на танцы, названные Крисом «ретро свингом в колумбийском стиле».  
  
План вылетел в форточку примерно через 9,7 секунд после того, как она открыла дверь своих гостевых комнат, предоставленных ей Звездным флотом, и Крис увидел ее в точной копии того платья, что Кейт Бэрри одолжила ей на свадьбу Фрэнсиса Дрейка Рида семь лет назад, вкупе с совершенно непрактичными туфлями, благодаря которым ее глаза оказывались на одном уровне с его. План был пересмотрен, когда он швырнул розы на кухонный столик и тут же, подняв в воздух Первую, усадил ее на него же.  
  
Пересмотренный план заключался в ужине из пищевых контейнеров и танцах в ее гостиной; ее туфли на четырехдюймовых каблуках были скинуты тут же, так что одна наполовину исчезла под диваном, а его смокинг валялся на кресле, пока в колонках играл джаз 22-го века. Она понятия не имела, куда делись шпильки, которые он вытащил из ее прически, а ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что его галстук как-нибудь найдется; и оба проигнорировали сигнал коммуникатора, когда им перезвонили из ресторана, чтобы подтвердить отказ от брони столика.  
  
— Меня назвали то ли в честь рыбы, то ли — острого оружия. С тобой все намного проще, — произнес он ей на ухо, когда они покачивались в такт музыке. — Ты уверена, что я не могу звать тебя просто Морин?  
  
Она вздохнула, частично от раздражения, частично потому, что было сложно сделать что-то еще, пока его губы скользили по ее длинной белой шее.  
  
— Ты безнадежен.  
  
Она чувствовала грудью вибрацию его смеха. Его руки едва уловимо дрожали, когда он водил большими пальцами по изгибу ее спины — снова и снова. Но ее пальцы на пуговицах его белоснежной рубашки были твердыми и уверенными.  
  
Позже, когда платье лежало на полу лужицей голубого шелка в холодном свете луны, лившемся через окно, он прошептал ей в волосы ее имя.

 

 

Конец


End file.
